First Meetings
by tinylexie
Summary: The beginnings of Lucius's and Narcissa's relationship. Is it possible for them to do more than just tolerate and coexist with each other? Is it possible for them to at least be friends?
1. Preparing

**Author's Note****: This takes place during the summer before Lucius's second year and Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Narcissa looked at her reflection in the mirror as her mother fussed over her hair.

Narcissa resisted the temptation to shuffle her feet. They had been at this for hours now, beginning with Narcissa's dress.

"Cissy's hair looks just fine, Mother," Bellatrix sighed in annoyance.

Druella shot her eldest daughter a deadly glare.

Bellatrix's response was to smirk, but she didn't say anything further.

Druella then turned her attention back to her youngest. She fussed with Narcissa's hair for about another minute before finally deciding that her hair was as nice as it was going to get.

"Spin around slowly," Druella ordered Narcissa as she took a step back.

Narcissa did as her mother had ordered.

Druella nodded her head approvingly as she examined her youngest from every angle possible.

Narcissa managed to keep herself from visibly breathing in relief.

"Abraxas will soon be here with his son Lucius," Druella then said. "Try not to mess up your dress or your hair, Cissy. I don't want either Abraxas or Lucius to be ashamed of you. Even arranged marriages can be called off in certain circumstances, and I will not tolerate you shaming our family like that. You _must_ impress the Malfoys tonight, Cissy."

"I will be the perfect lady, Mother," Narcissa replied.

Behind Druella's back, Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Good," Druella spoke to Narcissa. "I will send the house-elf to get you when the Malfoys arrive."

Druella then turned and left the room, leaving Narcissa in her bedroom with her two sisters.

Narcissa once again looked at her reflection in the mirror. She resisted the temptation to fuss with her hair. It just didn't look right to her.

"Do you think the Malfoys will like me?" Narcissa asked her sisters nervously.

It was a question that Narcissa would never dare to ask her mother. Druella Black expected her daughters to always be confident in themselves.

"Of course they will," Andromeda said reassuringly.

"They have to be complete idiots not to like you," Bellatrix added. "You're a Black. They're just Malfoys."

Narcissa smiled gratefully at her sisters.

* * *

"Remember to smile and to be polite," Abraxas told his son. "You can't let them know that you don't really want to be there. Appearances are important."

"Why wouldn't I really want to be there?" Lucius asked sarcastically. "Shouldn't it be important to me that I get to know my future wife, especially since we're going to be expected to have children together?"

Abraxas made to smack his son, but he stopped himself at the last moment.

"Watch your tone of voice, boy," Abraxas then said warningly.

"Don't worry, Father," Lucius responded. "I promise to be the perfect gentleman tonight. But in order to do that, shouldn't I at least know my future wife's name?"

"Her name does not matter," Abraxas replied. "All that matters is that she is a proper Pureblood lady and that she does not do anything to shame you. Don't even think about getting attached to her, Lucius. That will only make you weak. She cannot define you. _You_ must define her. Give her too much power, and you will quickly become insignificant compared to her. And Malfoys are never insignificant to anyone. She is just there to give you an heir so that the Malfoys will continue to thrive even after we are gone. That is her only purpose."

"Of course, Father," Lucius spoke.

"Just concern yourself with pleasing her parents," Abraxas stressed. "If she is indeed of proper breeding, she won't complain to them about you not being attentive enough. And if she does complain, well then, even arranged marriages can be called off in certain circumstances."

"An act which would shame her family," Lucius remarked.

"Exactly," Abraxas smirked, "which is why she won't say anything."

Abraxas then glanced down at his watch. He then looked up and nodded his head at his son.

It was time for them to go to Black Manor so that Lucius could meet his future wife for the first time.

Lucius tried not to think too much about that fact. The word "wife" was much too personal for him.


	2. Pretending

_Don't trip over your feet,_ Narcissa spoke in her mind over and over again as she walked down the stairs in order to meet the Malfoys in the entrance room. _Don't do anything to embarrass yourself. You must impress them. You must impress your future husband and his father._

Her future husband.

Narcissa barely managed to not trip over her feet. She instead focused on Bellatrix and Andromeda, who were descending the stairs in front of her. As always, they were the perfect pictures of grace and dignity.

Why couldn't she be like them? If she was like them, then the Malfoys would definitely be impressed by her.

"My daughters," Cygnus spoke to Abraxas and Lucius, interrupting Narcissa's thoughts. "Abraxas, you already know my two oldest."

Abraxas gave Bellatrix and Andromeda a slight nod in acknowledgment.

Both sisters returned his nod.

"Lucius," Cygnus then spoke, "allow me to introduce to you Bellatrix and Andromeda."

Lucius nodded his head politely at them.

Bellatrix and Andromeda both returned his nod before stepping out the way for Narcissa.

"And it is truly my pleasure to introduce my youngest daughter, Narcissa," Cygnus said.

"How do you do?" Narcissa asked politely, curtsying to both Malfoys.

"We are doing just fine, thank you," Lucius replied. He smiled at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Narcissa managed to give him a weak smile.

Abraxas just nodded his head at her.

Narcissa couldn't even bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Why don't we give Lucius and Narcissa some time to get to know each other," Druella suggested with a bright smile.

Abraxas frowned slightly for just the briefest of moments, but he quickly composed his mouth into a smile before anyone could notice.

"Of course," he said. He then gestured for Lucius to step forward.

"Let's go to the drawing room," Druella smiled, nodding her head at her husband to lead the way.

Everyone followed Cygnus to the drawing room.

Once there, Druella motioned for everyone to take a seat. She motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to take a seat on a couch that was some distance away from the rest of them, so that they could have a little bit of privacy but still be in sight.

"Hi," Narcissa said nervously as soon as they had sat down.

Lucius just looked at her.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" Narcissa asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Lucius returned. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am a Pureblood. Your name is Narcissa Black, and you are a Pureblood as well. You do believe in blood purity, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied.

"Then there is nothing for us to discuss," Lucius responded.

Narcissa glanced over at her mother.

Druella was smiling charmingly at Abraxas, but it was clear that she also had an eye on her youngest.

Narcissa sat up straighter in an attempt to look more confident, but she couldn't keep herself from fussing with the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. At least she didn't touch her hair, but that was only a small comfort to her.

Lucius followed Narcissa's eyes, and he noticed that she was looking nervously at her mother.

Lucius nodded and smiled politely at Druella before turning his attention back to Narcissa.

"I don't care much for needless conversation," Lucius told her.

Narcissa couldn't help but notice, though, that Lucius was making gestures with his hands as he spoke, giving the impression that they were having a lively, animated conversation.

Narcissa smiled politely at Lucius and nodded her head as if she was agreeing with something wondrous that he had just said.

"I will try my best to not do anything to embarrass you," Lucius continued, still gesturing with his hands, "and as long as you try to do the same, there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to coexist. We share the same beliefs, after all, and that's what truly matters. Everything else is unimportant."

Narcissa nodded her head again, and she allowed her smile to grow even wider.

Inside, though, Narcissa felt like she was falling apart. She had not been expecting Lucius to talk with her with the same comfortableness as her sisters, but she also had not been expecting that Lucius would not want to say anything to her at all.

But at least he was pretending to be interested in her for the sake of appeasing her mother. Narcissa supposed she should be happy about that.

"I will try my best to respect your wishes," Narcissa spoke, "but we can't just keep on nodding our heads and smiling at each other for the rest of the night."

"No, of course not," Lucius agreed. "Your mother clearly wants you to make a good impression. Well, you need not worry about that. I will tell her before I leave that I find you to be very pleasing."

"Do you really?" Narcissa pressed, trying not to sound too hopeful or desperate.

"It's clear to me that you are of good breeding," Lucius answered with a casual but also elegant shrug of his shoulders.

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"So, what now?" Narcissa asked. "We need something to pretend to talk about."

"We could discuss our family trees," Lucius offered. "It is important that we know our heritage."

Narcissa was proud of her heritage, but it wasn't exactly something she wanted to discuss in a "pretend" casual conversation. But what else was there for her and Lucius to talk about? Family trees was as good of a subject of discussion as anything else. Besides, it was important that she knew as much about her future husband as possible.

Her future husband.

Narcissa could not help but shift uncomfortably ever so slightly. She quickly composed herself, however, and she gave Lucius another bright smile.

Lucius shifted ever so slightly (even though he made it look natural instead of deliberate), so that Druella would have no problem with seeing the smile on Narcissa's face.

Narcissa tried to take some pleasure in the fact that at least both she and Lucius were good at pretending, but that was only a small comfort to her.


	3. Reflecting

"It seems as if your first meeting with Lucius went well," Andromeda remarked to Narcissa as she helped her younger sister to get out of her dress (as there were many buttons that needed to be undone on the back). "Father was impressed, and Mother was definitely pleased. And we both know how hard it is to please Mother. Cissy, what's wrong? You don't look happy."

"Oh, Dromeda, I don't think I'm going to be happy with Lucius," Narcissa cried. "I know that's not supposed to matter, and I know I shouldn't be complaining-"

"You have every right to express your unhappiness," Andromeda interrupted. "It isn't fair that you're being told who you're supposed to marry. You should be able to marry whoever you want."

"Don't, Dromeda," Narcissa responded fearfully. "Don't go there. What if Father, Mother, or Bella hears you talking like that? You're supposed to be proud of your future husband because he's a respectable Pureblood like yourself. Forget what I just said. I wasn't thinking straight. It doesn't matter if I'm happy with Lucius. He's a respectable Pureblood, and I should be honoured that I'm arranged to be married to someone who is as noble and as properly bred as he is."

"Stop with that nonsense, Cissy," Andromeda returned. "You need to start having a mind of your own for once instead of just repeating what everyone else tells you to believe."

Narcissa looked at her bedroom door nervously, as if she expected her parents or Bellatrix to come busting in at any moment to lecture Andromeda on her "rebellious" talk.

"There, that's the last one," Andromeda said, referring to the buttons on Narcissa's dress.

With all the buttons now undone, Narcissa was finally able to take off her dress. She then handed it to Andromeda, so that her older sister could put it neatly in her closet.

Narcissa could not help but admire how perfectly Andromeda hung up her dress.

"You are a true lady, Dromeda," Narcissa remarked as she put on her nightdress. "Bella just throws her dresses into the closet."

"Much to Mother's chagrin," Andromeda could not help but grin. "Now, tell me more about Lucius. Tell me what you _honestly_ think about him. You know I won't tell anyone else what you say."

"I know," Narcissa responded, "and I truly appreciate that."

Narcissa then paused for a brief moment before saying, "Well, Lucius obviously didn't want to be here tonight, and he most definitely didn't want to talk with me."

"You have to remember that he is an only child," Andromeda replied. "He's probably not used to talking with other children his age."

"I didn't think of that," Narcissa said. "I guess I'm so use to having sisters that I can't imagine not having one. Lucius must be lonely. It's just him and his father, and having a father is just not the same as having a sibling."

"So, what were you and Lucius doing for the entire time?" Andromeda pressed. "You both looked like you were having quite the lively conversation."

"Oh, we talked about our family trees," Narcissa answered. "Lucius could tell that it was important that I made a good impression in order to please Mother, so he pretended to be interested in me."

"Purebloods have always been masters at pretending," Andromeda commented with a clear sneer in her voice.

"But it was still nice of Lucius to go to so much effort on my behalf," Narcissa insisted, "especially considering that tonight was the first time he had ever met me. At least it seems like he will treat me well."

"Of course he will, when he's not ignoring you," Andromeda replied sarcastically.

"I'm already used to that type of behavior from Father and Mother," Narcissa returned in a somewhat sharp voice. "Why should Lucius be any different?"

Andromeda just shook her head sadly at her younger sister before bidding her a goodnight.

* * *

"What were you and that girl talking about that was so _fascinating_?" Abraxas asked his son in a soft but deadly tone of voice. "I thought I had made it clear to you that you weren't to get attached to her."

"I was just putting on a show so that her mother would be pleased," Lucius answered with some nervousness. "You need not worry, Father. I feel nothing for the girl."

Now that they had no immediate plans to go out anytime soon, Lucius knew that his father would not hesitate to strike him if he got "too much out of line."

Lucius did not know why he had put so much effort into pleasing the girl's mother. He just knew that he didn't like the consequences when he failed to please his father.

"Then what were you two talking about?" Abraxas pressed, the hint of a threat still in his voice.

"Our family trees," Lucius answered. "It is important that we know our heritage in order to prove our superiority."

Abraxas nodded his head approvingly.

"So, do you think the girl will be a proper, respectable Pureblood wife?" he then asked.

"I saw no reason why she shouldn't be," Lucius replied.

"Did you make it clear to her that you're only looking for a wife and not for a friend or a companion?" Abraxas asked with a clear sneer in his voice.

"I did."

"And how did she respond to that?"

"She accepted it with perfect grace and dignity."

"Good," Abraxas said. He then frowned. "Her parents want us to come over again soon. Apparently, you made an _exceptional_ impression on them."

"I thought that was what I was supposed to do," Lucius drawled sarcastically.

Lucius knew from previous experiences of him being snarky towards his father to expect the slap, but the force of Abraxas's hand on his cheek was still enough to nearly knock him out of his chair.

Abraxas Malfoy was most definitely old, but he also was most definitely not frail.

Lucius rubbed at his cheek, but he didn't say anything. He knew that his father was capable of doing a lot worse if pressed.

"It wouldn't look proper if we refused their invitation," Abraxas then said in a normal tone of voice. "The Blacks, after all, are an important, influential Pureblood family, at least for the moment."

"What do you want me to do when we see them next?" Lucius asked casually but politely.

"Continue to charm Cygnus and his wife," Abraxas replied, "but don't go so overboard with the girl again. As much of a fool as her mother is, she still should have enough proper breeding to realize and accept that you're only seeking an heir and nothing else from her daughter. And if she can't accept that, there are always more respectable Pureblood girls and families out there."

Lucius just nodded his head.

"Now go to bed," Abraxas ordered. "The Dark Lord has informed me that he will be over for dinner tomorrow, and I want you to be fully rested and alert."

"Yes, Father," Lucius said respectfully before getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Offering

Narcissa had always practiced sitting and eating like a proper lady, as her mother would never accept her daughters acting in any way as if they were common and inferior.

But on this particular night, Narcissa put in even more of an extra effort to both sit and eat like a proper lady because her parents had invited the Malfoys over for dinner.

And Narcissa was determined that Lucius would never have any reason to be ashamed or disappointed in her, even if he did indeed end up ignoring her most of the time.

Narcissa would never give anyone a reason to say that she didn't know and accept the responsibilities that came from being a Pureblood woman.

* * *

Narcissa sat and ate quietly as she listened to Abraxas Malfoy brag to her parents about his son.

"Lucius is especially talented in Potions," Abraxas was currently saying, "and he is very interested in philosophy."

Narcissa had to keep herself from bouncing up and down in her chair in excitement. She also was very interested in philosophy, even though her parents had never encouraged her interest in it.

She then glanced over at Lucius, expecting to see him beaming and looking smug. That was how Bellatrix always reacted to praise.

To Narcissa's surprise, however, Lucius didn't seem at all impressed by his father's bragging. In fact, Lucius looked like he wished he was somewhere else. He also looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he wasn't use to receiving any praise.

Narcissa felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She rarely received any praise either. The only time her parents really seemed to notice her was when they were extremely frustrated with her sisters' rebellious behaviors and attitudes. Narcissa was always the "good girl" whenever Bellatrix and Andromeda weren't being good.

"That is good to hear," Cygnus said to Abraxas. "It is important that our children begin their education before Hogwarts. It truly is shameful whenever a Mudblood performs better than a Pureblood."

"That's because those Purebloods have no pride in themselves," Abraxas spoke with clear disgust in his voice. "It wasn't that way when I was a boy, and it most definitely won't be that way with Lucius. No, Lucius values his education. And more now than ever, it is essential that our children value their education. Hogwarts is not the same under that fool Dumbledore. Philosophy is not even offered."

"It truly is a shame that traditional education is of no importance to Dumbledore," Cygnus remarked with clear scorn in his voice.

"And he wonders why so many Purebloods are against him," Abraxas sneered. "For all his talk of treating everyone equally, he shows more respect towards Mudbloods than he shows towards us Purebloods. He dares to treat us as if we are the ones who are nothing, and sadly many Purebloods are starting to forget their superiority because of people like Dumbledore. Too many Purebloods are becoming Muggle sympathizers, and too many Purebloods are no longer teaching their children what is proper."

Cygnus curled his lower lip in disgust.

"But Lucius won't ever be that way," Abraxas then said, turning to look at his son. "He is proud of his heritage and of his blood."

"It would be treacherous of me not to take advantage of all the opportunities that have been granted to me because of my name," Lucius said. "The Malfoys have long been a respected, noble family, and I intend to keep it that way, especially since I will one day be aligned with your family, Mr. Black. I can only hope that I am able to do your daughter justice."

Cygnus smiled approvingly at Lucius.

"And it is _my_ hope that Narcissa will do _you_ justice," Cygnus then said.

Lucius glanced over at Narcissa for the first time that night.

Narcissa blushed slightly, as she had not been expecting to receive any attention from Lucius. But she quickly recovered herself, and she gave Lucius a polite nod of her head.

"You need not worry, Mr. Black," Lucius spoke, turning his head to look back at Cygnus. "You and Mrs. Black have done a wonderful job with raising your daughter to be a proper Pureblood lady. Her etiquette is truly impressive."

Druella beamed at Lucius's words.

Lucius glanced over at her and gave her a charming smile, which caused her to blush slightly.

And Narcissa found herself smiling for the first time that night. She knew that Lucius was probably only speaking those words for the sake of appearances, but she still appreciated hearing them.

"I knew that I was making a good match for my son when I chose your youngest daughter to one day be his wife," Abraxas spoke to Cygnus. "And Lucius will do her proud as well. Did you know that Lucius is also fluent in several languages?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, even though he was careful to make sure that no one noticed.

"I have tried to do the same with my daughters," Cygnus responded to Abraxas. "They are all fluent in French. And Andromeda is also fluent in-"

Cygnus paused and looked over at his middle daughter for assistance.

"Italian," Andromeda spoke. "I am also fluent in Italian."

"I'm fluent in German," Narcissa spoke up, "and I'm currently trying to learn Russian."

Everyone looked at Narcissa in surprise. They were not used to hearing her say anything unless she was directly addressed.

Narcissa was surprised by her sudden boldness as well.

She looked over at Lucius. She thought that she saw a slight smile on his face, but it was also possible that he was bored. It really was hard to tell. Lucius was so unreadable.

"Lucius is fluent in Russian," Abraxas bragged.

"Then maybe he could help me with learning it, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa replied. "I am always eager to better myself, and I know that it would please and honour Lucius to have a wife that is not foolish."

Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa noticed that Lucius was definitely smiling at her. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was the most genuine reaction that she had gotten out of him so far.

Lucius opened his mouth to reply to Narcissa, but then he noticed that his father was frowning at him.

"My father is much too generous in his assessment of me," Lucius said smoothly. "I am skilled in Russian, but I still have lots to learn. I am not yet ready to teach it to anyone. I hope you aren't too disappointed, Miss Black."

"No, of course not, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa replied. "I understand."

"But perhaps I could teach it to you as soon as I become more skilled," Lucius said.

"That would be lovely," Narcissa responded brightly.

Abraxas glared angrily at his son. Lucius just smirked at him.

And Narcissa smiled a genuine smile. Perhaps there was hope yet that she could be at least somewhat happy with Lucius in their eventual future together.


	5. Reading

Narcissa was waiting with her parents and her sisters in the entrance room as Abraxas and Lucius were shown into the manor by a house-elf.

Proper greetings were exchanged.

Druella then suggested that they once again go the drawing room as they had done the first time because Lucius and Narcissa had clearly "connected" with each other.

"Please excuse me for being so bold, Mrs. Black," Lucius said politely, "but would it be all right with you and your husband if your daughter gave me a tour of your beautiful manor instead? I am very interested in knowing as much as possible about my future wife and the history of this great and noble family, and as charming as Miss Black is in speech, just talking about it with her is not enough to give me the full picture. Some things I just have to see with my own eyes. But only if it's all right with the both of you."

Druella turned to Cygnus.

"I don't have any problems with that," Cygnus spoke. "You honour me with your interest in my family, Lucius."

"_I_ am the one who's honoured, Mr. Black," Lucius returned smoothly. "It pleases me more than I could ever express with words that I will one day be united so directly to you and your family."

Cygnus then turned to Lucius's father. "Would that be all right with you as well, Abraxas? You truly have a fine son."

Abraxas looked over at Lucius and gave him a clear warning glare, even though he made sure that none of the Blacks noticed it.

Abraxas then placed a pleasant smile on his face and said, "I don't have any problems with that either. Your manor is one to be proud of, Cygnus."

"Perhaps one day you will invite us over to your manor, Abraxas," Cygnus suggested. "It would be nice for Narcissa to see the place where she will one day be living."

"I will keep that in consideration," Abraxas replied. "I take great pride in Malfoy Manor, as does Lucius."

Lucius nodded his head in confirmation, even though Narcissa noticed that he didn't look happy or pleased by his father's words.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa offered to Lucius.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Black," Lucius returned.

Lucius followed Narcissa out of the room.

* * *

As they were walking through the manor, Narcissa told Lucius stories about some of the things that she and her sisters had done in the various rooms.

Lucius just nodded his head. It was clear that he was bored.

Narcissa stopped suddenly in her tracks. She stopped so suddenly, in fact, that Lucius was barely able to keep himself from bumping into her.

"Is something the matter, Miss Black?" Lucius drawled.

"Why did you ask me to give you a tour if you weren't really interested?" Narcissa asked, her voice a combination of hurt and anger.

Lucius looked at her for a moment in surprise. But he then quickly composed himself.

"We already know more than enough about each other's family trees," Lucius said in a toneless voice, "and I did not feel like trying to come up with something else to talk to you about just to please your mother."

Narcissa was now more hurt than angry. Had she just imagined the slight smile that Lucius had given her when they had last seen each other? Had she been a fool to think that she and Lucius could actually learn to one day at least tolerate each other's presence?

"Well, I'm not going to give you the rest of the tour if that's not what you really want to do," Narcissa finally said, "especially after you were kind enough to pretend to be interested in me at our first meeting. My mother was very happy, so I thank you for that."

Lucius just nodded his head.

"What would you like to do?" Narcissa then asked.

Narcissa hoped that Lucius would not request that he and his father be allowed to leave immediately because she seriously doubted that they had been gone long enough to convince her mother that she was indeed still managing to keep Lucius charmed and pleased with her.

Lucius seemed to have noticed the worry in her eyes because he said, "I would be interested in any books that this manor may have. My father takes great value in his collection, and I would like to see if your family has any books that I could possibly suggest that he purchase."

Narcissa did not always have her nose buried in a book, but she did like to read. And it would help to pass the time.

"I can do that for you," she said. "Follow me please."

* * *

Lucius did not show any outward emotion when they entered Narcissa's favorite study in the manor, but Narcissa did not allow that to affect her. It was more than clear to her by now that the words "Lucius" and "emotions" just did not go together in any situation.

Lucius began to browse the shelves.

Narcissa, meanwhile, grabbed her favorite philosophy book from its usual place and sat down on the couch to read it.

Aside from Narcissa flipping the pages, it was quiet in the study for several minutes.

Purebloods prided themselves on their ability to move silently and gracefully, but none of those Purebloods had anything on Lucius. He was the very embodiment of Pureblood silence and grace.

Narcissa occasionally looked up from her book to look at Lucius, but he seemed to be completely ignoring her. All of his attention seemed to be focused on the books.

Narcissa was completely taken by surprise, therefore, when Lucius suddenly sat down beside her.

He wasn't that close to her, but he wasn't sitting on the other end of the couch from her either.

Narcissa could not help but look at Lucius. It was clear that he was trying to see what she was reading.

Narcissa held up the book just enough so that Lucius could see the title.

It was probably just her imagination, but Narcissa swore that she saw Lucius nod his head in approval. Well, Abraxas Malfoy had mentioned that his son was interested in philosophy, so it was at least a slight possibility.

Narcissa wanted to ask Lucius if he wanted to discuss some of the theories in the book with her, but she knew better than to push her luck. Even if Lucius did like philosophy, there was still the strong possibility that he considered talking about it to be "needless conversation."

"Did you see any books of interest?" Narcissa asked instead with perfect politeness.

"Your astronomy collection is huger than the one my father has," Lucius said, "but considering that your family has the tradition of naming their children after the stars, that's not too surprising. I sometimes wish, though, that my father was more interested in the stars. I find them to be rather fascinating."

Narcissa could not imagine Lucius being truly fascinated by anything, but she had been raised to be nothing but polite to those that were equal to her status. And it was clear that her parents saw the Malfoys as being their equals. Only the best, after all, would ever be allowed to marry their daughters.

She was also slightly hurt at what was perhaps Lucius's unintentional reminder to her that she, unlike her other family members, had not been named after any of the stars.

Narcissa noticed that Lucius was looking at her with a somewhat curious expression on his face, as if he was indeed wondering why her name was not a star's name.

Lucius, however, had the grace not to remark on that. Instead, he just continued to sit quietly, not making a single sound. Was he even breathing?

Narcissa, meanwhile, kept the majority of her attention on the philosophy book still opened in front of her. She could not help, though, occasionally giving Lucius a brief glance.

She hoped that it wouldn't always be this silent between her and Lucius.

But Narcissa also knew that she just might have to prepare herself for that very possibility.


	6. Debating

The next time the Malfoys came to visit, Lucius immediately asked with perfect politeness if it would be all right if he and Narcissa went to the study. He explained to Cygnus and Druella that he wanted to check out their collection to see if they had any books that might be of any interest to him or his father.

Abraxas frowned slightly at his son's statement, even though he made sure to not let any of the Blacks see his expression of disapproval.

"Our library is already an extensive collection," Abraxas said after he had composed himself.

"Only because you are constantly adding to it, Father," Lucius replied respectfully. "Besides, I have no doubt that if Mr. Black ever came to look at your library, he would also find books of interest to him."

"I would love the chance to one day browse through your library, Abraxas," Cygnus spoke up.

"Perhaps one day, Cygnus," Abraxas smiled pleasantly.

Abraxas then turned to his son. "Very well, Lucius. You and Miss Black may go to the study, just as long as it's all right with Cygnus and his wife."

"There's no need for that, Abraxas," Cygnus smiled. "Lucius is welcomed anywhere he wants to go in my manor. It is so refreshing to see a Pureblood boy who's interested in books and not just Quidditch."

"Indeed," Abraxas responded. "Too many Purebloods these days are not raising their children right. A proper Pureblood should value knowledge above everything else."

"And that is why I was so pleased when you agreed to allow your son to marry Narcissa," Cygnus said. "I knew that you would ensure that Lucius was brought up properly."

Abraxas just smirked proudly.

Lucius, meanwhile, took the moment to politely excuse himself and Narcissa.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the study. Narcissa grabbed her favorite philosophy book and sat down on the couch. Lucius began to look at the various titles.

There was silence between the two children for several minutes.

"Miss Black," Lucius suddenly spoke.

Narcissa looked up from her book in surprise and met Lucius's eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"I did not treat you right the last time I was here," Lucius said, "and I would like to apologize."

"You have no reason to apologize," Narcissa replied. "You have been nothing but proper towards me."

"And you even more so," Lucius responded. "Your dignity and grace is truly admirable."

He was silent for a moment. Then, he said, "I was wondering if it would be all right with you if we discussed that book you're reading. I have a copy of it in my room, and I have read it numerous times. I have always wanted to discuss it with someone, but the only person I've ever had around is my father."

"And he doesn't like it when you disagree with him," Narcissa said in understanding. "My parents are the same way. They always have to be right."

Lucius gave Narcissa a slight but genuine smile.

Narcissa returned the smile. She then gestured for Lucius to take a seat next to her.

* * *

Narcissa found her discussion with Lucius to be very pleasant. They agreed on some points, while they disagreed slightly on other points. Lucius, however, listened patiently to her as she explained why she thought the way that she did. Likewise, Narcissa listened patiently to Lucius as he explained the reasoning behind his point-of-views.

It was truly an experience Narcissa had never had with her parents or her sisters. Her parents did not like to be challenged, and they had never thought that it was truly important for her to study philosophy (that was something more appropriate for Pureblood boys).

When it came to her sisters, Bellatrix had never really been interested in philosophy. And Andromeda usually disagreed with whatever Narcissa thought, claiming that Narcissa was doing nothing but repeating what she had heard from their parents.

Lucius, on the other hand, was very interested in what Narcissa had to say. And even though it was clear that he liked to be right (and who didn't?), he didn't make Narcissa feel stupid for thinking differently from him.

Lucius even smiled warmly at her a few times, and Narcissa quickly found herself wanting to make him smile more often. There was no denying that he was naturally handsome, but there was also no denying that he was even more handsome whenever he smiled.

* * *

Both Lucius and Narcissa were caught by surprise when Bellatrix suddenly walked into the room.

"You two are still in here?" Bellatrix said in disbelief. She then noticed the open book in Narcissa's lap. "Are you trying to bore your future husband, Cissy? I thought you actually wanted to be married to him one day."

"I am actually quite enjoying myself," Lucius spoke. "Your sister has some enlightening views."

Narcissa felt a pleasant feeling flutter in her stomach at Lucius's words. This was the first time that anyone had ever called her views "enlightening."

"What are you two reading anyways?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa held up the book so that her sister could see the title.

"Philosophy," Bellatrix scoffed in disgust, "what a waste of time."

"What makes you say that?" Lucius asked, a slight edge in his voice.

Narcissa looked at Lucius in surprise. This was the first time she had ever heard him speak with something besides his usual cold politeness.

Narcissa then looked at Bellatrix nervously, knowing that her older sister didn't like it when someone took that tone of voice with her.

"Because I find it to be rather boring and of no real importance or value," Bellatrix said to Lucius.

"Why?" Lucius pressed. "Because it requires you to actually think?"

A dangerous gleam immediately entered Bellatrix's eyes.

"You dare," she snarled. "You _dare_."

"Bella, please," Narcissa pleaded, fearing that her sister was about to go for her wand.

"Don't worry, Cissy," Bellatrix laughed unpleasantly. "I don't plan on doing anything to permanently damage your future husband. I wouldn't want you being married to something hideous, after all."

"I would like to see you try to do something to me," Lucius sneered. "Go ahead, _Bellatrix_, do your worse."

A part of Narcissa was impressed by Lucius's boldness. But another part of her feared for his well-being. Bellatrix had never handled insults well.

Narcissa stood up. The book fell out of her hands and landed on the floor below.

"Maybe you should just leave, Bella." Narcissa suggested in a shaky voice.

"Why aren't you asking _Lucius_ to leave?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Because he's a guest, Bella," Narcissa replied, "and it wouldn't be proper for me to ask a guest to leave."

"You and your properness, Cissy," Bellatrix taunted.

"At least she has it," Lucius spoke up. "Your parents must be so _disappointed _in you."

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat. Being called a disappointment was the worse insult a Pureblood could receive.

And Narcissa knew that despite Bellatrix's tendency to rebel against their parents' "bothersome" rules, she really did want their approval.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lucius.

Lucius, however, didn't even flinch.

It was clear that Bellatrix was disappointed and shocked by Lucius's lack of reaction.

Bellatrix had always fed on the fear of others, and Lucius was refusing to deliver.

"You're not worth my time or effort, _Lucius_," Bellatrix sneered as she lowered her wand. "Besides, I won't have my little sister marrying a man who can't properly function."

"How kind of you," Lucius drawled sarcastically.

Bellatrix gave Lucius one final angry glare before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

There was silence for several moments after Bellatrix's departure.

"Are you not going to defend your sister?" Lucius finally asked, turning to look at Narcissa.

"Bella doesn't need anyone defending her," Narcissa replied. "She really is smart. She just doesn't find book smarts to be as important as some other things."

"But you are not the same way," Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"No, I am not Bella," Narcissa responded. "I am just Narcissa."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lucius returned.

He then gestured at the book on the floor. "Shall we continue?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius for a moment. She was amazed at how easily he was able to go back to acting as if everything was normal.

As if he had not just been threatened by Bellatrix only moments ago.

* * *

After several moments, Narcissa finally picked up the fallen book and opened it.

It did not take long for her and Lucius to go back to how they were before Bellatrix had come into the room.

It was almost as if Bellatrix had never been there.


	7. Gathering

Narcissa listened as her aunt, Walburga Black, once again reminded her two young sons of the importance of them acting proper and dignified when the Malfoys arrived. They were close family to Narcissa, which meant that their behavior impacted how she was viewed.

Regulus nodded his head seriously. He and Narcissa had always been close, more like brother and sister than cousins, so he definitely didn't want to do anything that would make Narcissa look bad.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked bored and completely uninterested. He and Narcissa had never cared much for each other. Narcissa saw him as being a spoiled brat, and Sirius saw her as being weak and fragile.

"I mean it, Sirius," Walburga hissed dangerously, seeing the expression on his face. "You better be on your best behavior tonight."

"I will be, Mother," Sirius sighed in a slightly annoyed voice.

Walburga glared at her oldest son for several moments before finally turning away.

Narcissa knew it was only because the Malfoys were expected to arrive at any moment, and it wouldn't reflect well on the Black family if it was obvious that Sirius had been punished.

Which probably was the reason why Sirius was being even more of a brat than was usual, even for him.

The adults then moved closer together to talk some more before the Malfoys arrived.

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus all gathered together as well.

"My parents have been talking about how wonderful the Malfoys are all day," Sirius remarked with a roll of his eyes, "and it left me wondering, Narcissa, how _you_ ended up being arranged to one day be married into such a great and noble family."

Sirius didn't even try to hide the scorn or the sarcasm in his voice.

Narcissa flushed in anger.

"Don't be so mean, Sirius," Regulus spoke, drawing himself up to his fullest height. However, he was still significantly shorter than his older brother, even though they were only about a year apart in age.

"Oh, look, Narcissa," Sirius laughed, even though he made sure that it wasn't loud enough for the adults to hear, "you have such a scary admirer. I'm frightened."

"That's quite enough, Sirius," Bellatrix growled dangerously, reaching for her wand.

Sirius immediately backed away, bowing his head submissively. Even he knew better than to mess with Bellatrix when she was angry.

Bellatrix pulled her hand away from her wand, even though she still looked warningly at Sirius.

Narcissa, meanwhile, touched Regulus on his shoulder in appreciation. They shared a warm smile with each other.

There was suddenly the sound of a crack, and the house-elf Kreacher appeared in the room.

"The Malfoys are approaching, Master and Mistress," he said to Orion and Walburga.

"Go greet them, Kreacher," Orion ordered, "and make sure they feel welcomed. They are honoured guests."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher bowed respectfully before disappearing with a crack.

Walburga gave the children a warning look, and all of them (even Sirius) immediately stood up as straightly as they possibly could.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kreacher walked into the room, closely followed by the Malfoys.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place," Orion greeted.

"We are honoured to be here," Abraxas responded, "and we appreciate the invitation."

"It was no problem at all," Orion replied. "You and Lucius are one day going to be close family, after all."

Orion and Walburga (especially Walburga) then fussed over Lucius, who responded back to them with his usual polite, mature charm.

It truly was amazing how Lucius always sounded like an adult, especially considering how young he was. He was, after all, only about a year older than Narcissa.

Orion then introduced Abraxas and Lucius to his two sons.

Sirius and Regulus both nodded their head politely, even though it was clear that they were both a little intimated by Abraxas.

Narcissa couldn't blame them for that. There was something imitating about Abraxas Malfoy. Even Bellatrix didn't have her usual boldness whenever he was around.

The adults then moved away a bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucius," Regulus smiled warmly.

"Likewise, Regulus," Lucius replied, his voice not revealing anything.

Regulus shifted slightly on his feet. Then, he said, "Forgive me for being so bold, Lucius, but I need to know how you feel about Narcissa. She is my cousin, you see, and I care greatly about her."

Lucius looked surprised for a moment. However, he quickly composed herself.

"I find her to be very brilliant and charming," he then said.

Narcissa flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't remember anyone ever calling her brilliant before.

Sirius, however, snorted at Lucius calling Narcissa "brilliant."

Lucius gave Sirius a dangerous glare. "You clearly are another one with a defected mind."

Sirius flushed angrily, but he didn't say anything. Lucius, after all, was quite a bit taller than him.

Bellatrix also flushed angrily, knowing that Lucius was referring to her as well.

"What's wrong with you, Bellatrix?" Sirius sneered, seeing the expression on his cousin's face.

"It's none of your business, Sirius," Bellatrix growled.

"Please, you two, don't start," Andromeda pleaded.

Sirius, who had always liked Andromeda, nodded his head at her.

Bellatrix sneered at Andromeda, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to see what our parents are discussing," a bored-looking Lucius said.

Before anyone could say anything, Lucius was gone.

* * *

Abraxas was the first to notice Lucius's approach.

"I'm so glad you came over here, Lucius," Abraxas smiled. "We were just discussing the negative impact that our current Minister has been having on the Wizarding World."

"That's no surprise" Lucius sneered. "There is no way that a Mudblood can truly understand our society. None of them were raised as we were."

"So true," Walburga agreed. "This Minister is a disgrace to our kind. Mudbloods should never be allowed to have such positions of authority and importance. It's disgusting."

"They're already changing our world for the worse," Abraxas remarked. "Hogwarts no longer teaches its students about the Pureblood culture. Apparently, Dumbledore is more concerned about the _Muggle _culture. He wants our children to _understand_ Muggles. Well, what about us? Shouldn't the Mudbloods have to learn about us as well? What makes Muggles so much more important than us?"

"Dumbledore has always been a fool," Bellatrix sneered as she approached them, closely followed by Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus.

"So true," Druella smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Sirius, Regulus, it's good for you two to be over here," Walburga spoke. "We were discussing our current Minister, a _Mudblood_."

Andromeda shook her head in disgust before turning and walking away.

She was closely followed by an annoyed-looking Sirius.

Walburga frowned at her oldest son's retreating back, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to draw attention to his "shameful" behavior with the Malfoys being around.

Regulus, meanwhile, listened on in interest.

Walburga smiled warmly at her youngest son.

"I doubt our _beloved_ Minister will last for long," Narcissa remarked, a look of disgust on her face. "He probably was only elected so that the Ministry could pretend that they were trying to do something about the Dark Lord and his anti-Muggle ways."

"No, he won't last for long," Abraxas smiled unpleasantly at Narcissa.

Lucius, meanwhile, was looking at Narcissa with what could possibly be considered an impressed expression.

It really was hard to tell what Lucius was really thinking.

"I did not know that you were into politics," Lucius said to Narcissa in a quiet voice.

"Not really," Narcissa replied, "but I do listen to the conversations that my parents have."

"You can learn a lot by just listening," Lucius responded.

"Indeed you can," Narcissa returned.

"And listening is a big part of politics," Lucius said. "That is why so many people are horrible at it. They know how to talk, but they don't know how to listen."

"It looks like we now have something new that we can talk about," Narcissa smiled.

"And that could definitely be a good thing," Lucius smiled back.

Narcissa didn't need to have a mirror around to know that she was beaming happily.

* * *

**Author's Note****: The Minister being referred to in this chapter is Nobby Leach. He was the first Muggle-born Minister of Magic. He was Minister from 1962 to 1968. He left the office prematurely after he contracted a mysterious illness. According to conspiracy theories, Abraxas Malfoy was involved. The source of this information is Harry Potter Wiki.**


	8. Caring

Narcissa and her sisters arrived early at Grimmauld Place to spend some time with their uncle, aunt, and cousins. They would return later to Black Manor in order to spend the afternoon with just the Malfoys.

The day started off nicely. Narcissa read Regulus's favorite book to him, which he clearly enjoyed.

Then, Sirius entered the room.

"Go play with Dromeda," Narcissa immediately snapped at her cousin.

"Can't," Sirius replied lazily. "She and Bellatrix are having another argument."

Narcissa groaned.

Sirius just smirked at her.

"Well, I'm not going to humor you today, Sirius," Narcissa said. "Go entertain yourself for once."

Sirius looked at Narcissa in surprise for a moment.

"Well, you are in rare form this morning, Narcissa," he then drawled. "I didn't know such delicate flowers could have so much bite."

Narcissa felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't let Sirius see how his words had gotten to her.

Why was she the only Black not named after a star? Why had her parents named her after a flower?

Was there something wrong with her?

"Sirius, be nice," Regulus pleaded.

"You two really are so perfect for each other," Sirius remarked. "You are both so weak and pathetic. Father and Mother should have named you after a flower as well, Regulus."

Narcissa stood up. "That's enough, Sirius," she snarled. "If you don't stop, I'll-"

"You'll what," Sirius interrupted mockingly. "Tell my parents. You really are pathetic, Narcissa."

"Is that so, Sirius?" Bellatrix's voice drawled dangerously from behind him.

Sirius jumped in surprise.

"Why don't you run off and go play with Dromeda?" Bellatrix suggested to her cousin. "I think she might be in need of some comforting."

"What did you do to her, Bellatrix?" Sirius growled.

"Why don't you go see?" Bellatrix smirked.

Sirius glared at Bellatrix as angrily as he dared before he walked past her and left the room.

"Honestly, Cissy," Bellatrix said, "I can't believe I still have to defend you from Sirius."

"I can defend myself just fine, Bella," Narcissa snapped, once again trying desperately not to cry.

"Not from what I was seeing," Bellatrix replied. "Sirius was right about one thing. Some days you really are nothing more than a delicate flower."

Regulus looked at Bellatrix as if he wanted to say something, but the look she gave him was enough to keep him silent.

"Look, Cissy, now you have a baby trying to defend you," Bellatrix taunted.

"I'm not a baby," Regulus muttered in a low voice.

Bellatrix looked at him dangerously. She really didn't like it when anyone tried to stand up to her.

Narcissa handed to Regulus the book that she had been reading to him.

"Go read a bit to yourself, Reggie," she said softly. "I'll make sure to say goodbye to you before I leave."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa watched as Regulus, with some reluctance, left the room.

"Sometimes I really fear for the future of the Blacks," Bellatrix remarked. "Honestly, am I the only one who's not pathetic? First, there's Dromeda, who seems to think that we should not just tolerate but also _respect_ Muggles. Then, there's Sirius, who's just a little brat. And let's not forget our parents and dear Sirius's parents. None of them does anything to stop Dromeda's or Sirius's shameful behavior. Then, there's you and Regulus-"

"Why don't you go tell our parents, our uncle, and our aunt to their faces that they're pathetic," Narcissa interrupted her sister angrily before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Narcissa was still annoyed and upset by Bellatrix and Sirius by the time the Malfoys arrived at Black Manor.

As a result, she just wasn't up to dealing with Lucius. While he seemed to tolerate her presence now and no longer had any problem with engaging in the occasional conversation with her, there were still times when he seemed to be annoyed by her parents' insistence that they spend time with each other.

Narcissa, however, made sure to greet Lucius with her usual grace and properness. She didn't want her parents getting on her case as well. She also didn't want to risk earning Abraxas Malfoy's disapproval, knowing how much it would shame her family if Lucius's father suddenly decided he no longer wanted his son marrying her because she wasn't a proper Pureblood lady.

Fortunately, it was not long before Lucius and Narcissa were making their way to the study, as had become their usual routine whenever he came over.

"You are welcomed to any book you want," Narcissa said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lucius asked in a mildly interested voice.

"Just to the garden," Narcissa responded. "I need some fresh air."

"I can understand that," Lucius remarked, "but if you just want to spend some time alone, you don't have to make any excuses for my sake."

Narcissa gritted her teeth. She hated that Lucius was able to read her so easily, while she couldn't even begin to understand him.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa said in her sweetest voice possible before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

As soon as Narcissa made it out to the garden, she no longer tried to keep the tears in. She allowed herself to cry openly and freely. There was no one around, after all, to see her painfully obvious moment of weakness.

Maybe Bellatrix and Sirius were right. Maybe she really was nothing more than a weak, pathetic flower.

"Narcissa," Lucius's voice spoke suddenly.

Narcissa spun around, her face flushing in embarrassment.

Could her day get any worse? The last person she would ever want to catch her crying was Lucius. It had been bad enough when she had once cried in front of Bellatrix, but Bellatrix was at least her sister. Lucius, on the other hand, was still in many ways a stranger to her.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa looked at Lucius in surprise. Was that genuine concern in his voice? While he had never spoken cruelly to her (even during all the times he had told her that he didn't really want to talk), he had never spoken to her with any real emotion either.

Narcissa began to cry even more.

"Please, don't cry," Lucius said, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

It was clear that he wasn't used to such open displays of emotion. But then again, he was an only child, and his father had never seemed to Narcissa to be one who would tolerate any crying.

Lucius hesitantly approached Narcissa.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Like you really care," Narcissa cried.

Lucius looked surprised by Narcissa's outburst.

"What if I wanted to care?" he then asked. "Isn't that what you want anyways, to have someone actually care about you?"

For the first time, Narcissa felt like she was really seeing Lucius. She wasn't seeing his cold, uninterested exterior. She was seeing something that he usually kept hidden inside, something much deeper than what his exterior would ever suggest.

"I can tell how much our conversations have meant to you," Lucius continued, "even though you think they mean nothing to me. Your family doesn't really care to hear what's on your mind, do they?"

He did not speak the words unkindly. Instead, he spoke the words with clear understanding. Narcissa could easily imagine Abraxas Malfoy not caring at all about what was on his son's mind.

Narcissa then found herself shaking her head, confirming Lucius's words. How was he able to read her this well and this easily? Even Bellatrix and Andromeda had never been able to read her like this, and she had known them for her entire life.

"Please, tell me who has made you this upset," Lucius then pressed in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Bellatrix and Sirius," Narcissa said.

She then told Lucius the whole story, all the while marveling at the fact that she was being this open with her feelings with Lucius Malfoy of all people.

"You shouldn't let them get to you like this," Lucius told her after she had finished. "I've met both of them several times now, and I feel confident in saying that they're not worth your tears. Bellatrix doesn't have half your brains, and Sirius clearly has his head stuck up his arse."

Narcissa was both flattered and amused. Lucius was the only person who had ever told her that she was smarter than Bellatrix (he was the only person who had ever called her smart in any fashion), and the mental image of Sirius's head being in his arse was enough to make Narcissa giggle ever so slightly. Of course, it was a giggle perfectly appropriate for a proper young lady such as herself.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa. He then began to tell her a story that he had heard about a man-eating flower that only ate the most powerful of wizards and witches.

"I have heard many stories," Lucius said after he had finished, "but I have never heard one about a man-eating star. I guess being named after a star isn't everything after all."

Narcissa laughed joyfully at Lucius's story.

To her surprise, however, he flushed angrily at her laugh.

"Forget that I ever told you such a silly story," he snarled at her.

"No, you mistake me," Narcissa quickly said. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I really loved your story, and it made me feel a lot better. I could never laugh at you, Lucius. You're much too brilliant for that."

Lucius's eyes lit up with both surprise and, a truly rare emotion from him, happiness.

Why was he so surprised at being called brilliant? It was clear to Narcissa that he was. Surely it was clear to him as well.

Wasn't it?

Perhaps they were more alike than Narcissa had previously realized.


	9. Worrying

Narcissa was excited about going to Parkinson Manor, mostly because Lucius was supposed to be there.

She hadn't seen him since that fateful day in the garden.

Thinking about that day still made her beam.

Another big plus was that Sirius would not be going. Most of the proper, respectable Pureblood families would be going to Parkinson Manor for a party, and neither Orion nor Walburga Black thought that their two young sons were yet old enough to go to a party with so many people in attendance, not to mention the fact that the party would likely last way past midnight. Whenever Purebloods held an event, it was always a grand affair.

Narcissa, however, would be starting her first year at Hogwarts in just a few weeks; and both her parents had decided that she was ready to enter into Pureblood society as a respectable, mature young lady.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Narcissa made her proper greetings to the entire Parkinson family. Then, she politely excused herself so that she could speak with the other guests. She made sure that her parents noticed that she was talking to several different Pureblood families.

Narcissa had to struggle not go to Lucius immediately, even though she had quickly and easily spotted him as soon as she and her family had arrived. That platinum blond hair of his was truly hard to miss.

And it also didn't help that Lucius had remained at his father's side for the entire time. In fact, he was practically his father's shadow.

Narcissa noticed that Lucius smiled his most charming smile at everyone who spoke to him, but she also noticed how he constantly looked up at his father (almost fearfully?) whenever the person who had been speaking to him had moved on.

She was clearly letting her imagination get the best of her. She remembered how unafraid Lucius had been of Bellatrix in the study. There was no way, therefore, that he could be afraid of anyone.

But why was Lucius sticking so close to his father? Surely he was old enough and mature enough to wander around on his own a bit. Narcissa's parents were allowing her some freedom, after all, and she was about a year younger than Lucius. Not to mention, he would be starting his second year at Hogwarts after summer was over, and he would then be far away from his father.

And usually Lucius had no problem with leaving his father's side as quickly as possible during all the times they had come to visit Narcissa and her family.

What was going on tonight?

* * *

With a combination of curiosity and unusual courage, Narcissa made her way towards Lucius and his father.

"Mr. Malfoy, Lucius," Narcissa greeted politely, curtsying slightly to Abraxas.

"Miss Black," Abraxas greeted in return, even though there was a slight frown on his face.

"Narcissa," Lucius greeted in a soft, barely audible voice.

That was definitely not like him. Lucius was always confident. Always.

"When have you two started referring to each other by your first names?" Abraxas asked with curiosity in his voice.

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but Narcissa swore that she heard a hint of anger in Abraxas's voice as well.

Narcissa looked up slowly and found herself looking straight into Abraxas's cold grey eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but all speech had left her.

"We thought it would be a little awkward if we were always referring to each other as 'Mr. Malfoy' and 'Miss Black,'" Lucius spoke.

"I see," Abraxas replied.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment. Then, she gathered up as much courage as possible and asked, "Would it be all right you with you, Mr. Malfoy, if Lucius and I danced for a while? My mother has been giving me lessons, and she's very proud of the progress that I have made so far. And I have no doubt that you have taught Lucius how to be a marvelous dancer."

"Lucius is feeling a little under the weather tonight," Abraxas responded.

"Oh, I understand," Narcissa returned, somehow managing to keep the sadness out of her voice. "I hope you feel better soon, Lucius. Maybe we'll be able to dance next time."

Narcissa bowed her head politely to Abraxas. Then, she turned to leave.

"Narcissa, wait," Lucius spoke, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm actually starting to feel a little better. I think I can manage at least one dance."

Lucius avoided looking at his father as he spoke.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Lucius," Abraxas chided gently. His eyes, however, didn't reflect the gentleness of his voice.

"Surely you won't tolerate me denying a lady's request, Father," Lucius responded boldly, meeting Abraxas's eyes this time.

Abraxas's eyes narrowed slightly for a brief moment. Then, his face twisted itself into a pleasant smile.

"You are quite right, Lucius," he said. "A lady should always be treated with respect. A gentleman can get over a little cold for a lady's sake."

Lucius met his father's eyes for a brief moment before turning away.

He then offered Narcissa his hand, which she took gracefully.

Lucius then led Narcissa onto the dance floor at what each hoped was a normal, dignified pace.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked not long after they had begun dancing. "You don't look happy. Am I that horrible of a dancer?"

A teasing gleam entered Lucius's eyes at his last statement. The teasing gleam, however, did not completely hide his worry.

"Have I gotten you in trouble, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course not," Lucius replied. "Don't worry about it. You're a wonderful dancer, by the way."

"What if I wanted to worry?" Narcissa pressed.

Lucius stopped in mid-step. He looked at Narcissa in surprise.

Was he surprised that she had almost echoed the words that he had spoken to her in the Black garden?

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Like you really care," Narcissa cried._

_Lucius looked surprised by Narcissa's outburst._

_"What if I wanted to care?" he then asked. "Isn't that what you want anyways, to have someone actually care about you?"_

Or was he surprised that someone was actually worried about him?

With some hesitation, Lucius gently placed a finger under Narcissa's chin.

He looked at her with some uncertainty. It was clear that he wasn't used to expressing such open affection.

Narcissa smiled encouragingly at him.

She then took his hand and held it tenderly to her chest.

For several moments, they just looked at each other in silence.

"You're different from everyone else," Lucius finally said simply.

His eyes, however, spoke a lot more than his tone of voice suggested.

Lucius and Narcissa once again looked at each other.

It could no longer be denied. There was definitely something strong and meaningful beginning to form between them.


End file.
